


Mother nature

by tinyniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyniel/pseuds/tinyniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears the music long before he reaches the kitchen. Horrid, 1980s dico music, the kind that’ll make your ears bleed and your hips move of their own accord. And it’s loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misha_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/gifts).



> Prompt fill. The prompt was 'mother nature'. I may have stretched it just a little ;)

Dean hears the music long before he reaches the kitchen. Horrid, 1980s dico music, the kind that’ll make your ears bleed and your hips move of their own accord. And it’s _loud_.

He almost changes his mind about the late night snack, but then he realises. It’s got to be Sammy. This is just the kind of thing his brother would listen to, the kid has no taste in music whatsoever. Dean grins, getting into Winchester Stealth Mode, slowing his steps and fishing his phone out of his pocket. If he knows his brother (and he does) this is going to be an oportune moment to capture a video that Dean can later use for more or less nefarious purposes.

As he creeps closer to the kitchen, it gets even better. Sammy’s singing. Deep, rumbly, horribly out of tune and so _wrong_ , considering the song. Dean sneaks up to the kitchen door, setting the camera to video capture and pressing play, before he edges around the corner.

The sight almost makes him drop the phone.

It’s not Sammy. It’s Cas. Hair tussled, grey robe hanging open and swaying as he dances along to the music. He’s got his back to Dean, thank God, because Dean can’t help but stare.

Out of all of the talents Dean never expected the angel to have, dancing was top of the list. But now he stands corrected. The way Cas’ hips move, even with his robe obstructing much of the view, is impressive. He dances back and forth along the kitchen bench, drumming the beat with knives and forks, using his hips to slam the drawers shut, and Dean is mesmerized.

So much so in fact that when Cas decides to try out a Chris Medina type voice for the chorus, it actually makes Dean yelp.

Three things happen at once. Cas spins, dropping his plate (which crashes to the floor along with his pb&j sandwhich) and when the angel spots Dean he goes bright red. He fumbles for his phone, managing to kill the music just as the song proclaims for the millionth time that «each and every woman could find the perfect guy».

Dean doesn’t know what to say. And neither does Cas, it seems. The silences stretches on, Dean opening and closing his mouth several times, without anything coming out at all, trying not to look at Cas open robe and how he’s wearing nothing but boxers. Tight boxers, that hug in all the right places. And then Dean is blushing too.

Finally, it’s Cas that speaks.  
«Sorry, did I wake you?»  
«Not at all,» Dean assures him, clearing his voice. «I just- I wanted-.» He points to the counter. «Food.»  
«Of course. Let me just clean up first.»  
«I’ll help,» Dean offers. «I’m the one that made you drop it.»

Cas fetches the broom, Dean the mop and bucket, and together they clear the floor of jam, peanut butter and glass shards.

«So, you like dancing?» Dean says conversationally, and Cas turns bright red.  
«It’s … I’m not …»  
«Hey, you don’t have to excuse it,» Dean promises. «It wasn’t half bad. Even if there is a thing or two to be said for your taste in music.»  
He nudges Cas, sending him one of his crooked grins, and Cas eventually returns it.  
«It’s impossible to dance to your music, Dean,» he says, tipping the shards into an empty cardboard box.  
«Oh, I disagree,» Dean grins. «I’ll teach you, if you want.»  
«I think I’d like that,» Cas syas after a little pause.

Dean thinks about getting to put his hand of Cas’ hips, guiding them along to the music, pulling Cas close, their bodies moving together, and he can’t help but grin wider.

"Yeah, I think we’d both like that, Cas."


End file.
